Errors in Quick Compendium of Clinical Pathology 2nd Edition
The ASCP Quick Compendium of Clinical Pathology 2nd Edition is a fantastic CP board prep study resource (and good for rotations in CP as well). However, just as with any textbook, there are some typos and errors in the text. Please add to the list below if you find an error in this book. Errors Found to date - Quick Compendium of Clinical Pathology, 2nd Edition PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THESE CORRECTIONS ARE FOR THE EARLY VERSION OF THE SECOND EDITION. LATER VERSIONS OF THE SECOND EDITION MAY HAVE CORRECTED SOME OF THE ERRORS LISTED. p. 2 - sentence reads "An assay that does not utilize NADH/NAD is that used to measure alkaline phosphatase", doesn't make sense. p. 3 (column I, newer book edition, Competitive Inhibition) - while the slope, which equals Km, is "increased" (instead of "decreased") p. 5 (column I) - "Page Disease" instead of Paget Disease. p. 7 (column I, in paragraph on Protime) – “factor VII with a t1/2 of 12 hours” is wrong, Factor 7 has a circulating half-life of 3-6 hrs (per Henry’s). p. 11 (column I) - "ensitive" instead of sensitive. p. 12 (column I) - very end of column, "CKCK isoform ratios" should be "CK/CK isoform ratios" p. 21: (Fig. 1.7B figure legend) IgM should be IgA ''' (Fig. 1.7) There are two Fig1.7c figures. It is stated in the second one "F1.7C (lambda) acute inflammation pattern" and should instead read "F1.7D acute inflammation pattern" p. 23 (column I) - Two corrections in the second bullet: 1 under tubular proteinuria pattern "results form" should be "results from" 2 α2-macroglobulin should be α1-microglobulin. p. 24 (column I, second bullet) – Cryoglobulinemia is usually associated with membranoproliferative glomerulonephritis (MPGN) '''type I, NOT type II. p. 25 (T1.8) "Primary Hyperparathroidism" should be "Primary Hyperparathyroidism" p. 25 (T1.8) “breat carcinoma” should be “breast carcinoma” p. 26 (column II) - clinical presentation, bullet #2 "hyperphasphatemia" should be "hyperphosphatemia" p. 29 (column I) - "Henderson-Hasselbach" should be spelled "Henderson-Hasselbalch". Also, technically, pK in the formula should be pKa. p. 32 (column II) - "Tamm-Harsfall" should be "Tamm-Horsfall" p. 33 (column I) - first bullet "andis not sensitive" should be "and is not sensitive" p. 33 (column I) - second bullet - "Hook effect" should be "hook effect". The aforementioned "hook" is not eponymous, but rather refers to the graphed appearance of the paradoxical downward slope of the saturation curve when substrate concentration exceeds that of the detecting agent. p. 34 (column I) - "FENA" should be "FENa" p. 37 (column I) - first line "hCG in spontaneous abortion" should be formatted as a subject heading. p. 37 (column I) - third bullet under hCG in gestational trophoblastic disease ""HCG" should be "hCG" p. 40 (column II) bottom of the page - "systemic lupus erythrematosis" should be "...erythrematosus" p. 43 (T1.18) "morphine" should be "heroin". then, the heroin metabolite should be "6-acetylmorphine", rather than "N-acetylmorphine" p. 45 (column I) - barbituates don't have a significant role in the stimulation of GABA release. Rather they function by binding to the GABA receptor Cl- channel and facilitate the effects of GABA. Benzodiazepine drugs also bind to the GABA receptor and facilitate the opening of the Cl- channel. Barbituates work by keeping the channel open longer at a time, while benzos work by opening the channel more frequently. At high doses barbituates may directly stimulate the channel in the absence of GABA ligand. p. 47 (column I) - "calculation of osmolal gap" should be "calculation of osmolar gap". Typically, the serum osmolality (osmoles/kg) is measured and osmolarity (osmoles/L) is calculated. In the context of the human body osmolality and osmolarity are roughly equivalent because the density of water (the major solvent) is 1 kg/L. p. 48 (T1.22) – isopropyl alcohol should be positive for increased ketones, since acetone is a ketone p. 49 (column II) - lead poisoning "delta (triangle) - ALA-dehydratase" should be a lower case delta. p. 50 (column I) - laboratory methods "greater than or equal to 10 g/dL" should be "... 10 micrograms/dL". Similarly, "lead levels below 35 mg/dL" should be "...35 micrograms/dl" p. 51 (column I) CO Poisoning - "it is produced endogenously from only one source: the breakdown heme." should be "....source: the breakdown of heme." p. 53 (column II, last bullet) - "adverse effects in toxic ranges (papillary dilation," should be ".....(pupillary dilation," p. 54 (Column II, 2nd bullet) - Organic mercury paragraph states that INorganic mercury readily crosses the placenta. Should be just "organic mercury" p. 54 (column II, 3rd bullet under Digoxin) – “initially do guide initial dosing” should be “initially to guide initial dosing.” p. 55 (column II, 1st bullet under phenytoin) - End of 1st paragraph on Phenytoin ends with "quinidine." It should be Phenytoin. p. 57 - text states "G measurement, like total cholesterol" should read "TG measurement, like total cholesterol" p. 60 (column I) "...and age <45 years for men and <55 years for women" should be ">45 years for men and >55 years for women" p. 62 - table 1.29 should be titled "Hypoglycemia" p. 63 (T1.30) "Lipoprotein Classes" should be "Glucose Intolerance Diagnosis" or something along those lines. p. 70 (column II) CA27.29 (15-3). "trantuzumab" should be "trastuzumab" p. 72 (column II) "calcitonin is a 32 amino acid polypetide that results from from post-translational" to "....results from post-translational" p. 73 (column I) Markers of paraganglioma and pheochromocytoma - "vanillymandelic acid" should be "vanillylmandelic acid" p. 76 (column I) hypothyroidism first bullet - "131I" is usually written as "I-131". "a-IFN" should be "case Greek alpha-IFN" p. 79 (later version of book, column II, 2nd paragraph): "hypertension" should be "hypotension". p. 80 - growth hormone excess causes gigantism in children and acromegaly in adults. The text states the opposite. p. 81 (column I) bottom of page "b-endorphin" should be "case Greek beta-endorphin" p. 83 (column II) protein "Tamm-Harsfall" should be "Tamm-Horsfall" p. 83 (column II, Ketones paragraph) – “The dipstick test for ketones is sensitive only to acetoacetic acid, but not beta-hydroxybutyrate or acetone.” Should be “The dipstick test for ketones is sensitive to acetoacetic acid and acetone, but not beta-hydroxybutyrate.” p. 87 - text states "typical twin transfusion peak". Should be "typical twin transferrin peak" p. 88 (column I) pleural fluid chemistry "Meig Syndrome" should be "Meigs Syndrome" p. 89 (T1.40) "Gross Appearance" is unnecessarily bold and there is no column header in the cell above. p. 104 - text states hyperventilation causes hypercapnea. Should be hyperventilation causes hypocapnea. p. 105 - table should indicate history of babesiosis OR Chagas. p. 105 - Missing indefinite deferral for male homosexual contacts and for history of hematopoietic malignancies (this one is at the medical director's discretion depending of type and age of patient). Also, per AABB, deferral criteria for aspirin are " no waiting period for donating whole blood. However you must wait 48 hours after taking aspirin or any medication containing aspirin before donating platelets by apheresis." p.106 – (F2.1) in the box for Forward type – Reagent antibody is added to patient blood cells. p. 110 - Table 2.5 Rh Nomenclature - it is more helpful to list the Fisher-Race nomenclature as DCE, rather than CDE. That being said, R0 should be Dce, not cDE Rz should be DCE, not CDe ry should be dCE, not Cde p. 112 - under Lewis-related genes - text states "...while type 2 is only found on the red cell surface. There is no type 2 oligosaccharide on the red cell surface". It should state "There is no type 1 oligosaccharide..." p. 113 (T2.8) - "Hi Genes" should be "H Genes", selection #8 has "ee" under Secretor Genes, should be "se" p. 113 (T2.8, case 9) - A person with a le genotype would not be able to to make Le^a in the saliva. The substances in the saliva should just be Low H and A. p. 114 (column II) Kell antigens, 3rd bullet - "...is associated with shortened red blood cell survival, reduced deformability, and shortened survival" is confusing. p. 116 (column I) HLA "See Chapter 7 for additional information", should be "See Chapter 6 for additional information" p. 118 (column I) paragraph beginning "Clinical significance of detected antibodies" should be bold and italicized. p.118 – definition of the “indirect antiglobulin” is incorrect. It should read “In the indirect antiglobulin test, also called the indirect Coombs test and known as an antibody screen, antibodies of unknown specificity (the patient’s serum) are added to red blood cells with known antigens (screening cells), and the RBCs are then observed for agglutination.” p. 121 (T2.11 #8) "autoconrol" should be "autocontrol" p.122 (column I) “Other unusal findings” should be “Other unusual findings.” p. 122 (column I) second bullet under "other unusual findings" "hus" should be "thus". p. 125 "neonatal alloimmune thrombocytopenia" should be "neonatal alloimmune thrombocytopenic purpura (NATP)" p.129 (T2.14) Platelets (random donor) absolute contraindications should be TTP AND HIT p. 130 (column II) "the shelf-life a washed red cells" should be "the shelf life of washed red cells" p. 131 (column I, line 1) - "...and kept at less than 65degrees C" should be "...and kept at less than -65degrees C" p. 132 (column I) "Prevention of platelet-transmitted infection" should be bold and italicized. "...required by AABB that a methods be" should be "...AABB that methods be..." p. 132 under Granulocyte concentrates "Indications and Contraindications" should be bold and italicized. p. 133 (Column I) – It states for cryoprecipitate that “After thawing it expires in 24 hours.” Cryoprecipitate expires 6 hours after thawing and 4 hours if pooled. p.133 (column I) – Cryoprecipitate also contains fibronectin. p. 137 (column I) - "Transfusion-transmitted bacterial infection is now considered the most common case of transfusion-related fatality in the United States." - Quite sure this is no longer true. TRALI is the most common. p. 140 "Blood group associations" placed in the middle of the page for no apparent reason p. 140 (column II) It states that Chagas disease is screened for mainly by history. As of 2011, screening test is required once in a donor's lifetime. p. 143 (T2.20) – It says “Rh null (Bombay).” Bombay should be deleted since they are two different entities and only Rh null shows stomatocytes. Bombay should look normal on peripheral smear. p. 164 (T3.4) - adenovirus has a superfluous "+" following it. p. 165 bullet column I reference to T3.6 should be T3.5 p. 165 - Table 3.7 - lists papovaviruses as RNA viruses (should be DNA), picornaviruses as DNA viruses (should be RNA), rhabdoviridae is printed twice. p. 168 (T3.9) incorrectly formatted in middle. The 2nd row should actually be 3 different rows separating 3 different entities that are in columns. X-linked lymphoproliferative disorder is seen in the primary stage of infection, usually males are affected. EBV hepatitis is seen in the primary stage of infection in mainly older adults. Burkitt lymphoma is a latent infection seen nearly 100% of endemic BL in African children and 25% of sporadic BL. p. 185 sputum "Pneumocystis pneumoniae" is not an organism - "Pneumocystis carinii (jiroveci)" is the causative agent of PCP. p. 185 – There is no figure F3.5 listed after Amebae (Sarcodinia) p.185 - Entamoeba histolytica bullet point: "...particularly E coli and E hartmanii, its closest mimics." After the each genus abbreviation (E''), there should be a period. Also, there is potential for confusion in the case of "''E coli", so the genus name should be completely spelled out here. p.186 - Trichomonas vaginalis is stated to have "2 nuclei at the anterior end of a central axostyle." T. vaginalis only has 1 nucleus. (Giardia lamblia has 2). p. 197 (column I) echinococcus 1st bullet - unfinished sentence p. 186 (Leishmania spp, 1st bullet) - "While other small intracellular organisms must be considered in the morphologic differential diagnosis (histoplasmosis, toxoplasmosis, leishmaniasis), only Leishmania spp share the finding of a kinetoplast" should read ".....(histoplasmosis, toxoplasmosis, trypanosomiasis), only Trypanosoma spp share the finding of a kinetoplast" p. 201 - Table 3.24 some of the descriptions are incorrect - "Mold form shows thick-walled yeasts with broad-based budding" - makes no sense. "Mold form shows mariner's wheel configuration", should be "yeast form shows mariner's wheel configuration". p. 203 - Figure 3.15 lists "E. gypseum", should be "M. gypseum" p. 213 (column II) in gram stain paragraph, “weakly stainining” should be “weakly staining.” p. 215 T3.29 (Culture procedures for specific organisms) Clostridium difficile is duplicated. p. 215 T3.29 Salmonella typhi from stool – “Wison-Blair” should be “Wilson-Blair.” p. 216 (column II) in CAMP test "group B b-hemolytic streptococci" should be "case Greek beta-hemolytic. p. 218 (Table of haemophilus species factor requiremets). Per Koneman's color plate 9-2, "H. aphrophilus is only Haemophilus species that does not require either exogenous X or V factors" H. Paraphrophilus is the one that requires factor V. p. 234 (column II, 1st bullet under mycobacterium tuberculosis) – TB is NAP negative not positive. p. 242 (column I) - manual techniques - " 1 fL = 1 (subic microliter) = 10^-15 L" should read " 1 fL = 10^-9 microliter = 10^-15 L" p. 242 (column II) - the red blood cell count (RBC) 3rd bullet "between 36 & 360 fL as red cells" should read "...with a volume between 36 & 360 fL..." p. 243 (F4.1) - the axes may be reversed p. 244 F4.2a in Citrate agar, HbCharlem runs with HbS and not HbA. p. 249 (column II) - bullets 5 & 6 - CD11b is NOT associated with Hairy cell leukemia. CD11c is. p. 250 3rd bullet - the sentence is confusingly written and could be easily misinterpreted p. 252 - Table 4.3 time needed and sensitivity blocks are reversed - PCR is faster and more sensitive. p. 253 T4.5 Chronic eosinophilic leukemia (CEL) “T(5;12)(q33,p13)” should be t(5;12)(q33;p13).” p. 264 (T4.8) Beta-thalassemia syndromes – the 3 genotypes for Beta-thalassemia major are β°/ β°, β+/ β+, β+/ β°. p. 266 - under pathologic cold agglutinins - states, "It may have anti-I, anti-i, anti-IH, anti-IH or anti-Pr specificity", should read "It may have anti-I, anti-i, anti-H, anti-IH, or anti-Pr specificity". p. 267 top of column II - "...capacity to produce hemolysis only when incubated @ 2 different temperatures in vitro" - not true - binds at cold temperature and lyses at warm. p. 268 (column I, first bullet) – Cryoglobulinemia is most commonly associated with MPGN type I, not type II. p. 268 - the “T” is missing before Table 4.14 (Iron Studies in Anemia of Chronic Disease and Iron-Deficiency Anemia. p. 268 (column II) the heading “Folate and vitamin B12” is formatted incorrectly and is probably missing the word “Deficiency” after B12. p. 269 (column I, bullet 2). B12 does not bind to R factor in the stomach. R factor is produced in the salivary glands and binding occurs in saliva. p.280 (F4.8) The top 3 flow graphs are all labeled “Primary CD45 vs. SSC Gate.” However, the top middle graph should be “CD5 vs. CD19” and the top right graph should be “CD23 vs. CD19.” p. 284 - Figure 4.10 flow cytometry has two CD5 v. CD19 plots - the one on the left is not follicular lymphoma, the one on the right could be. The caption mentions "Note coexpression of CD38 and CD10" but there is no CD38 v. CD10 plot. p. 284 - MZL, under Molecular: text states "The t(1;14) translocation results in MALT1-IgH gene fusion". The text should read either "The t(1;14) translocation results in a bcl10-IgH gene fusion" or "The t(14;18) translocation results in the MALT1-IgH gene fusion". Both translocations are associated with MZL. p.288 - text states "...Ig lambda (2p12) or IgK (22q11)". It should read "IgK (2p12) or Ig lambda (22q11)" p. 291 - the “T” is missing before Table 4.25 (Immunophenotypes in ALL). p. 292 T4.26 Diagnostic Criteria for Multiple Myeloma is outdated. The new 2008 WHO hemepath criteria is different. Symptomatic myeloma: 1. Clonal plasma cells >10% on bone marrow biopsy or (in any quantity) in a biopsy from other tissues (plasmacytoma) 2. A monoclonal protein (paraprotein) in either serum or urine (except in cases of true non-secretory myeloma) 3. Evidence of end-organ damage felt related to the plasma cell disorder (CRAB) - Hyper'C'''alcemia (corrected calcium > 2.75 mmol/L) - '''R'enal insufficiency attributable to myeloma - A'nemia (hemoglobin <10 g/dL) - '''B'one lesions (lytic lesions or osteoporosis with compression fractures) Asymptomatic (smoldering) myeloma: 1. Serum paraprotein >30 g/L AND/OR 2. Clonal plasma cells > 10% on bone marrow biopsy AND 3. NO myeloma-related organ or tissue impairment Monoclonal gammopathy of undetermined significance (MGUS): 1. Serum paraprotein <30 g/L AND 2. Clonal plasma cells < 10% on bone marrow biopsy AND 3. NO myeloma-related organ or tissue impairment p. 294 - ATCL CD7 listed as both + and - p. 296 - LGL diagnosis should be made with > 2 x 10^9 LGL/L p. 297 Classical Hodgkin lymphoma is listed as a subheading of nodular lymphocyte predominant Hodgkin lymphoma, which it is NOT. It's more of a formatting problem, but could lead to misinterpretation. p. 297-8 - the bulleting organization of the Hodgkins lymphoma is off, making it very confusing. p. 299 (T4.27) RARS should have > or EQUAL to 15 % ringed sideroblasts in bone marrow. p.299 (T4.27) RCMLD should have > or EQUAL to 10% dysplasia in > 1 cell line and +/- 15% ringed sideroblasts in the bone marrow. p.302 – T4.28 (Criteria for Polycythemia Vera) is outdated. The new 2008 WHO criteria requires the presence of both major criteria and one minor criterion or the presence of the first major criterion together with 2 minor criteria. Major criteria: #Hemoglobin >18.5 g/dL (men), 16.5 g/dL (women) or other evidence of increased red cell volume #Presence of JAK2 V617F or other functionally similar mutation such as JAK exon 12 mutation. Minor criteria: #Bone marrow biopsy showing hypercellularity for age with trilineage growth (panmyelosis) with prominent erythroid, granulocytic and megakaryocytic proliferation #Serum erythropoietin level below the reference range for normal #Endogenous erythroid colony formation in vitro p.302 – (T4.29) the title of the table “Criteria for Essential Thrombocthemia” should be “Criteria for Essential Thrombocythemia.” p.302 – T4.29 (Criteria for Essential Thrombocythemia) is outdated. The new 2008 WHO criteria requires meeting all 4 criteria. 1. Sustained platelet count >= 450x109/L. 2. Bone marrow biopsy specimen showing proliferation mainly of the megakaryocytic lineage with increased numbers of enlarged, mature megakaryocytes. No significant increase or left-shift of neutrophil granulopoiesis or erythropoiesis. 3. Not meeting WHO criteria for polycythemia vera, primary myelofibrosis, BCR-ABL1 positive chronic myelogenous leukemia or myelodysplastic syndrome or other myeloid neoplasm 4. Demonstration of JAK2 V617F or other clonal marker, or in the absence of JAK2 V617F, no evidence for reactive thrombocytosis. p. 302 (T4.29) - criteria for essential thrombocytosis should read platelets > or equal to 600 x 10^9/L p. 323 (figure F5.1) - 2nd step of intrinsic pathway should read "XI -> XIa" and not "XI -> XIIa." p. 323 (column I) – last sentence of first paragraph reads “Factor Xa is capable of activating VII to VIIa, thus providing a link with the INTRINSIC pathway” and should be EXTRINSIC pathway. p. 332 (column I) - second bullet - lists causes of prolonged PTT, but normal PT "factors XII, XI, IX, VII" - deficiency of Factor VII will present with normal PTT, but prolonged PT. It should read "factors XII, XI, IX, VIII" p. 339 (column I) Type IIN vWD is autosomal recessive NOT autosomal dominant. p.352 (column II, second bullet) – the wording is confusing, would be easier to understand if “Type I deficiency, in which both qualitative and quantitative results are low” was worded “Type I deficiency, in which both ANTIGEN and ACTIVITY results are low.” p. 364 (column II, second bullet) - should read "22 (lambda)" instead of "22 (gamma)." p. 377 (column II, 6th bullet paragraph) – Polyarteritis nodosum (PAN) should be deleted since it is ANCA negative. p. 379 (T5.4 Autoimmune Disorders) – Polyarteritis nodosum (PAN) row should be deleted from table. According to Robbins 8th edition (Blood vessel chapter), PAN has “'''no association with ANCAs, but about 30% of patients with PAN have chronic hepatitis B with HBsAg-HbsAb complexes in affected vessels, indicating an immune complex–mediated etiology.” p. 389 (column I) - three steps of PCR listed as "denaturation, replication, then annealing" implies the sequential nature of a PCR reaction and should then read "denaturation, annealing, then extension or elongation". p. 389 (column I) style issue - spectral karyotyping is most commonly referred to by the acronym "SKY" rather than "SKI" p. 390 (column I) - description of Southern blotting is unclear and wrong. p. 393 (column I) - Hardy-Weinberg equilibrium equation reads "p2 + 2pq + q2 = 1" should read "p2 + 2pq + q2 = 1". It is an binomial expansion of (p+q)2=1. If the formatting cannot be read it should be p(squared) + 2pq +q(squared) = 1. p. 394 (column I) - Hereditary Cancer & Tumor Syndromes reads "...may be suspected based upon (1)... (2)... (2)...", should read "(1)... (2)... (3)..." p. 394 (column II) - Turcot's Syndrome is listed as related to Lynch Syndrome (HNPCC). This is not true - Turcot's is related to familial adenosis polyposis and mutation of the APC gene. p. 402 (column II) and Table 7.3 (p.403) The section heading and the table heading read "Applications of molecular studies in nonneoplastic disease" it should be "Applications of molecular studies in neoplastic disease" p. 402 (column I) "manifestations iclude (sic)" should be "manifestations include" p. 406 (column I) "<26 GAG repeats" should be "<26 CAG repeats" p. 411 (column I) "The most common disease-causing mutation is delta508" - unfortunately I cannot use symbols with Google documents - the printed text uses lower case delta and should use upper case (the little triangle) - also on Table 7.5 p. 412 (column I, bottom) - the reference for Table 7.5 is placed after a description of the infections associated with cystic fibrosis. The reference should be placed at the end of the first paragraph, p. 411 (column I) p. 423 T7.11 - "crit du chat" should be "cri du chat" - CHARGE sequence "colomba" should be "coloboma" p. 423 (column I) - "are considered permutations" should be "premutations" p. 424 (column I) - "a fetoprotein" should be "alpha-fetoprotein" p. 424 (column II) - "Nimmegen" should be "Nijmegen". it is spelled correctly at the subject heading, but not in the paragraph following. p. 425 (column II) - under MELAS "interstingly" should be "interestingly" p.443 (column I, 2nd paragraph) - "In compliance with CLIA, participants are graded as acceptable (<2 SD), needs improvement (<2-3 SD)" does not make sense. Should be "...needs improvement (2-3 SD)" p. 443 (column I) - Under the 1/3 rule states "Eg" should be "E.g." or "e.g."